The Color of Envy
by 8Clarify8
Summary: Is apparently Violet [One-shot]


**The Color of Envy**

 **Home**

 **Rating:** K+/ T

 **Language:** English

 **Characters:** Oh, Lucy (My Mom), mentions of Tip

 **One-shot**

 **I do not own the characters, the characters belong to Dreamworks and the book the movie "Home" is based off of.**

 **The Color of Envy**

He was a purple skinned creature by default that could turn: Orange when excited; White when shocked; Green when lying; Blue when sad; Yellow when frightened; Pink when he was happy; Red when he was angry.

So this feeling… this off-placed anger that sat bubbling under his skin (almost quite literally) that he didn't wish to express to his humans- Tip and My Mom (he doesn't understand when Tip tells him to call My Mom "Lucy"). At first he had shared in her excitement about this "Date" she had- he eagerly helped her pick out makeup colors, and even picked out a few pretty dresses she kept in the back of her closet.

But when Oh was standing in the living area of the apartment he shared with the little family he wasn't quite sure he shared in her excitement anymore. Seeing her dressed so nicely and embracing a boy from her class who wasn't dressed as nicely as she (where was his dress?), witnessing her wide smile as she waved "bye" to the two of them, her date leading her out with an arm around her waist.

And just like that they were gone.

So now he stood staring off at the cabinet in the kitchen with My Mom doing the dishes nearby, his mind wandering as he stood in the corner.

"Hey, Oh?" Lucy spoke up. The little alien blinked in confusion for a second before he turned his attention to her. "She'll be alright." She gave him a small smile, not wishing so see the little creature who had become a big part of their family almost two years ago have such an uneasy expression on his face.

"It is not that which I contemplate about." He answered automatically. "But it is an emotion which I am not familiar with." His eyebrows drew together as a small pout drew his lips together. He did look troubled.

"Ah, ok." She put the plate she was working on back in the sink, peeling her gloves off and setting them aside; she bent down to be closer to his height. "Shoot."

"Shoot?" The Boov's skin turned white as he pressed himself against the cabinet. "I-I do not wish to shoot at My Mom!"

"No- no, Oh!" Lucy quickly corrected. "I didn't mean shoot-shoot, I meant… Tell me what the purpose of your confusion is." She worded carefully.

Oh studied her carefully as the pinched look to his face came back and he stared at the tiled floor.

"It feels like anger, but it is not. It is an annoying tick in the back of my head that started when I saw that human boy. I do not like the way he grab Tip, I do not like the way he hold her. But it is not anger, and I am not sad. I do not know what the purpose of the feeling is, and I do not know the objective it is try to complete."

The poor little thing looked lost.

"What did you not like about that boy…?" Lucy asked slowly, a small knowing smile playing against her lips as she watched the Boov carefully. Oh's confusion showed through but he thought carefully for a moment.

"I do not like the way he did not dress appropriately for this "date," where is his dress?"

"Some boy's don't wear dresses," Lucy said. Oh nodded.

"I do not like the way he approach Tip, I do not approve of the way that the two are so familiar with one another. I do not approve of how he drag Tip along. I do not approve of the way he grab her."

As he was talking his skin started to become a deep violet, his words becoming snappish.

"Oh," Lucy blinked, understanding for certain what was going on now. The alien looked up at her, his skin lighting up as his curls unfurled down his back and hung limply.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? What foreign emotion is that?"

"Jealousy is when you see someone you care about and want to spend your time with spending time with someone else that you don't approve of. You want their attention for yourself instead of having it shared with that person."

"Oh," he blinked as understanding came to him. He nodded, smiling excitedly. "Then yes, I am the jealous."

"Violet is a becoming color on you,"

"Why thank you."


End file.
